Darker Days with Brighter Nights
by tabbykat14
Summary: Read Darker Days first! - As Slade takes the upper hand Robin has to fight to keep the big bad villain from taking over the 'once a video game, now a reality' world. With help from an outside source, can Robin defeat Slade or will Slade complete his evil ploy?
1. Chapter 1

**Darker Days with Brighter Nights**

* * *

**Read Darker Days first! - As Slade takes the upper hand Robin has to fight to keep the big bad villain from taking over the 'once a video game, now a reality' world. With help from an outside source, can Robin defeat Slade or will Slade complete his evil ploy?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Surprise?**

I stared up at the ceiling and could only ask myself one thing; why was I here? It had been a while since I had walked into the Wayne Manor, say hello to my awesome Butler, pick on my adoptive father, and hang with my best friends. I can't even remember the last time we were all even together. Has it been days? Weeks maybe? Who the hell knows?

I tried to sleep more than once, but my mind continued to go back to that day…

Slade decided it would be fun to kidnap every super thing in the world and tie them down and drain them until they were dead. Why? He has some obsession with wanting to take over the world apparently. Why drag us into this mess? Was this world even… Well, a world?

Being sucked into a video game was never the first choice I had. Some people would kill to be placed into a game, but not me. I wanted to keep my normal life the way it was going. I lost my house, my family, and my best friends. Now I lay here in my best at the Titan Tower, alone and simply thinking.

Speaking of which, where are my friends? That night went by so fast I was barely able to get out of there… How did that night go again?

That's right, it was two weeks ago.

There I was, staring at the love of my life as she lay there. She didn't move. How could she? Starfire was dead. Kori Ander's was no more. No, it wasn't a 'you never know what you have until you lose it' thing. It was a 'the girl I love was dead' moment. Heart breaking, right?

I closed my eyes, sleep wanting to take over. It was better than crying for the seventh time in four days. With a final yawn, I turned my thoughts to those beautiful green orbs I miss so much…

* * *

Slade smirked, standing next to Robin. Taking a few steps past the teen, he looked at the lifeless girl lying down.

"You were too late Robin." Slade turned and faced the boy. He snapped his fingers and many of his robotic creations surrounded Robin. "And everyone else you know is next." With a laugh, he began to walk away as the robots advanced.

Robin let his hand grip his retractable bo-staff tightly as he felt anger surging through him. With a sudden yell of anger he rushed at Slade. The villain turned and grabbed hold of the staff, easily redirecting the boy in another direction. Robin easily let his body flip backwards and land swiftly on both feet.

Slade held onto the staff, a smirk on his hidden lips. "It looks like someone's angry with me. Don't be a fool Robin, it was for my own good." He chuckled again. Robin grabbed onto a Birdarang and rushed as him.

"I'm getting sick of hearing your voice!" Robin yelled, his enraged state taking over and a new sense of adrenaline rushing through him. Slade twirled the bo-staff in his hand with ease as he ran at the younger male.

Robin leaped up, his foot aimed for Slade's chest. The older male dropped down, his body sliding right under Robin's mid air body, similar to a baseball player would when aiming for a base. Before the teen could respond, Slade was up and aimed a well placed kick to his opponents back once Robin was on the ground.

Robin groaned as he fell to his knees by force. Looking up, he laid eyes on one of many heroes that were strapped down and unconscious. Using his birdarang, he tossed it and watched as it landed on the large cage that held the green changeling. The explosion went off and a few sparks flew as the cage was damaged. Beast Boy groaned at the sudden explosion next to his ears, but when his eyes opened he felt a flood of relief.

"Robin…"

"Beast Boy, I need you to free the others!"

Slade glared, anger rushing through him as he shouted, "Stop them!"

Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, easily smashing through the coffin sized cage that now had no ability to let an electrical current rush through him. Looking over, he took hold of the metal that held Raven down and he ripped it off with ease. After shaking her a few times and receiving a groan in response, he rushed off to aid others with help of Robin's birdarangs.

Large amounts of robotic Slade's came from random areas of the building, but Beast boy acted fast.

Robin smirked as he watched his friend work. Suddenly a sharp pain ran through him and his eyes widen. He fell to his knees as he looked down, eyes landing on the large blade that ran through his chest.

* * *

I jumped awake, my heart pounding and sweat coating my face. I took a second to realize where I was and what I was doing here. The alarm of the tower went off and I jumped up, already dressed in my Robin attire. My chest ached and I found myself thinking back to the dream I had. No, not a dream. It was a memory. I should've died.

I knew this alarm and found myself searching for an intruder. Getting into the Ops room, I stopped and looked over and found my jaw dropped in shock. I swore I probably looked like an idiot, but the shock was too much. There were about twelve people standing in the room and before I could comprehend who each person was, the elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened to reveal—

"Yo, Robin! What's up?"

"Shut up Grass Stain! He's obviously angry that we are here!"

"Will you both shut the hell up?"

Robin stared at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven as they got off of the elevator. I couldn't help but feel slightly better. Probably the best I have felt in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darker Days with Brighter Nights**

* * *

**Read Darker Days first! - As Slade takes the upper hand Robin has to fight to keep the big bad villain from taking over the 'once a video game, now a reality' world. With help from an outside source, can Robin defeat Slade or will Slade complete his evil ploy?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot line to this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Absence**

"So you mean to tell me that you guys have been out looking for people?"

"Yeah, sounds about right."

"Who exactly?"

Robin leaned back on the couch, looking right at the green changeling as the male answered his questions. Beast Boy sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Cyborg rolled his eyes, happily taking over for the stumped green teen.

Cyborg sighed, "Listen, you were hurt Robin. We couldn't tell you what we were doing because you had to get better." Robin looked at the half robotic male and didn't speak as he continued, "We were looking for Slade. We followed him all the way to Mexico. This game goes on forever… It's literally a full world. On our way back here after losing him, we ran into various people like us."

Looking over, the Boy Wonder watched as different heroes much like them chat among themselves. They all looked worn and tired, but all seemed happy to be in each other's company. Looking back at his friends, he let out a long sigh.

"Nothing has been the same since you guys left. You guys didn't even bother to leave a message or something?" The male asked, crossing his arms.

"With what working system?" Raven countered. "None of us have T-Communicators and you were just released from the hospital the other day."

Robin thought back to his days in the hospital. The blade had pierced through his heart, a death blow. Hours were spent working to keep him alive. Flat lining occurred a few times, but Robin pulled through. His chest ached at the thoughts of his long agonizing nights lying in the hospital bed. Feelings of being useless and alone took over him many times. What helped keep him alive? He had no clue.

Beast Boy stood, letting out an audible yawn, "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to get some rest."

"I need time to meditate." Raven said standing and walking towards the door. Stopping, she turned at met eyes with Robin. The boy smiled and she returned one as well. Turning away, she left. Beast Boy followed closely behind, cracking one of his many jokes that failed to make the gothic girl laugh.

Cyborg stood, turning to the group of people standing around. "Alrighty, well I'm beat also so you all must be. Let me show you some of the spare rooms and I'll get some blankets and stuff." Motioning towards the hall, the group of people walked in that direction. The room grew quiet and the remaining hero never budged.

Standing, the teen slowly walked down the hall. His eyes remained forward, but slowly his body came to a halt. Turning his head, his eyes landed on the door with a name written on it.

Starfire.

The boy stepped forward and watched as the door opened. The purple and pink themed room was the same as always. Robin walked over to the bed, sitting on it and letting his hand run over the sheets. Looking over, he smiled as he saw the three dozen stuffed animals littering the bed. Aside from the littered bed, the room was nearly empty and clean. It broke his heart.

His chest tightened and he felt his body leaning back and the sudden feel of the bed under his body made him relax. His eyes slowly began to close and his mind was escaping reality as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was met by darkness. I had never seen darkness like this before. Closing my eyes, I imagined myself at home, lying in bed and realizing that this had been one bad dream.

_Robin._

Opening my eyes, I turned around. My eyes widen as I store directly into those bright green eyes of hers. I stepped forward. Her body seemed to glow in the pitch darkness surrounding us. Her eyes were sad, but her smile as bright as ever.

"Starfire…"

"Forgive me Robin."

I took a few steps closer, reaching for her. I felt myself forcing tears not to fall as I watched as she began to cry. She reached for me, but as soon as we touched she disappeared in a fog and blended into the darkness. My knees felt weak and I fell to the ground on them. I stared at my hands. Why was this happening to me?

_Robin._

I looked up, expecting to look into her beautiful face. She wasn't there. Maybe I was going crazy and imaging her voice?

_Robin, wake up._

Robin sat up quickly, his chest pounding. The smell of her scent filled his nose and he looked around the room, expecting to see her. She wasn't there. She was dead.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin jumped up and ran out of the room and into the Op room. The screen lit up and video footage of the warehouse near the pier appeared on it. The familiar man rushed by the screen and into the building. The Boy Wonder glared, slamming my fist onto the desk in front of him. The others rushed into the room and all looked at Robin.

"He's nearby."

* * *

Bruce Wayne let out a long sigh as he leaned back on his chair. He stared at the picture frame that sat on his desk of Richard and his friends at his sixteenth party. The only thing he could think of was Richard. It had been days since the boy had been home. He and his friends had all disappeared and this caught the billionaire's attention. The sound of the door opening caught Bruce's attention and he turned to look at the older man that entered the room.

"Would you like some tea sir?" The butler asked with a tray in hand. Walking over, he set the tray on the desk and turned away. Stopping at the door, he turned over his shoulder and spoke, "Master Dick and friends will show up." Without another word, he exited the room. Bruce never said a word.

'It isn't just Richard and his friends… Teenagers all over this side of the world are going missing. Even some adults.' Bruce thought. Standing, he headed out of the room. He had some business to take care of. Opening the door, he froze. His eyes widen slightly as the sight before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darker Days with Brighter Nights**

* * *

**Read Darker Days first! - As Slade takes the upper hand Robin has to fight to keep the big bad villain from taking over the 'once a video game, now a reality' world. With help from an outside source, can Robin defeat Slade or will Slade complete his evil ploy?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot line to this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Great Return**

Robin felt sweat trickling down his face. His muscles ached as he struggled to remain in place. The blood had rushed to his head long ago and he began to feel light headed. Still, he couldn't make his move. He watched as his target took a few steps and walked towards the only door to the warehouse. As quietly as he could, Robin released the ceiling's metal rail and dropped down to the floor behind.

"Hold it right there!" Robin shouted, his arms raised and finger pointing right at the enemy. The masked figure halted and turned around.

A growl was heard a green tiger stepped out of the corner of the room. Beast Boy let out a ferocious growl and raised his paw, nails outstretched and clawing in the man's direction.

A clicking was heard as Cyborg walked out and held his sonic canon arm up, a glare on his face. He looked beyond mad as he stared at the guy.

Finally a dark shadow formed and a girl stepped out of the darkness. Her face was hidden under the hoods darkness, but the aura around her shifted uneasily as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"You won't leave here! You'll pay for what you did!" Robin shouted, standing up.

Slade smirked.

"My, my Robin. Such a fire I see in you. Are you angry because of your little friend? She was weak unlike the rest of you." Slade laughed out.

Beast Boy turned into his normal form, an angry look clear on his green face. "Don't talk about her like that! You have no right!" Cyborg chorused an agreement and tensed as he readied to fire. Slade simply crossed his arms.

"We have been through this. I always win." Slade smirked. "And you think that was my big plan? No. I have something even bigger planned than last time. I will not fail."

Suddenly a laugh came from someone behind Robin. Speedy stepped out of the darkness, bow and arrow in hands. "Don't make me laugh. Don't make _us_ laugh." The light turned on and Slade froze. Multiple superheroes stood around and looked ready to attack.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

Robin cursed. The fight was easy enough, but as he held the mask of Slade everyone knew it was a pointless battle. Robin let the robotic body slump to the ground. They had been tricked once again. Turning away, he brushed past his friends and headed back to the R-Cycle.

Putting his helmet on, he got on and started the vehicle. With a nod to the rest of the Titans, he raced off. His mind went straight to her. Starfire. Robin couldn't get her voice out of his head. Her touches, smile… Everything about her raced through him. He needed her. Was she alive? Dead? He needed to know. This was a game so if you died here, was if officially game over?

Glancing up, something caught his eye. Slamming down on his breaks, he screeched to a stop. His eyes widened as he looked back at the banner. The girl smiling on the banner had bright green eyes, long auburn hair, orange skin… Blinking a few times, he noticed he was wrong. The woman on the banner was completely different then what he thought he had just seen. Was he going insane? He had to be. Why else would he see Starfire?

* * *

Bruce stared at the computer screen on his desk. This was the game that was making everyone disappear? He had done research and nothing seemed to make sense. The disappearing people only had one thing in common. Darker Days. Bruce Wayne closed his eyes and recalled the information he had been given.

"_Slade?"_

"_Yes. Slade. That's his name."_

"_And why do you expect me to believe anything you are saying?"_

"_Because I was there."_

He opened his eyes. Looking out the window, he watched as the rain fell. What was he supposed to do? Richard and friends were all missing and he could only sit back and play a damn video game…

Sighing, he leaned forward in his chair and clicked the button to start the game. The screen opened as if it was any other game. Moving the mouse over, he clicked the character creation button. He truly did not care for the game so choosing his appearance went fast. Sighing, he moved the mouse once again and clicked begin.

Suddenly the screen went blank. He raised an eyebrow. Of all things, the game was going to stop? He knew the information given to him as useless. Suddenly a small tremor began as his tea began to ripple in the tea cup. The tremors grew violent and he stood up, only to feel a dizzy feeling take over him. He fell to his knees as he aimed for the door and slumped over to his side as the feeling took over. Darkness was all that was left.

* * *

The lights on the store were off and the darkness was unsettling. The figure hugged the black sweat shirt closer as the store came closer. As the figure neared the store, a hand reached down out of the sweatshirt pocket. Gloved hands tensed into fist and with a deep breath and a large drawback, the fist was thrown forward and slammed into the glass door. No alarm went off and that did not surprise her. Why would _he_ need security to come and help when _he_ was capable of doing some serious damage himself?

The figure entered the building and tossed the wrench to the side. A security camera looked directly down onto the figure in the dark store. Turning away, the figure turned to do what it came there for.


	4. Sorry

Sorry I have not been online to post. If you all patiently wait until Sunday I will have the next chapter up. :) I have been doing a lot of work with the military and I am currently enlisting :D


End file.
